Being Childern to Notice Him
by synstropezia
Summary: Semenjak kematian Nakajima Atsushi seseorang bernama Dazai Osamu selalu mengunjungi makamnya. Suatu hari keajaiban menampakkan diri di depan Dazai, dengan menghadirkan sosok Atsushi dalam wujud anak kecil yang Dazai pikir adalah reikarnasinya (andaikata dunia tidak memainkan komedi selucu ini).


Irama hujan menari dengan anggun. Bulan Juni yang kadang basah, dan kering itu selalu dicintai para warganya, karena mereka jauh dari kesepian. Suara rintiknya adalah teman terbaik untuk menikmati secangkir teh, biskuit, ataupun sebatas mengusir kesendirian paling sepi. Apa pun tujuannya, kesedihan langit di hari ini mungkin hadir demi meneduhkan luka. Hari-hari yang berlalu pelan membuat pedih lambat berakhir, dan itu sangat melelahkan.

* * *

_Meski di tempat-tempat tertentu, hujan justru membasuh luka dengan air mata. _

_Air mata pun menjadi hujan kedua yang mengundang luka baru, membuat sang pengundang kian terpuruk dalam ketidakberdayaan. _

* * *

"Atsushi-_kun_ ..."

Berapa kali pun nama tersebut dipanggil, Dazai Osamu sekadar mendapatkan kehampaan yang mengosongkan tatapan. Nakajima Atsushi merupakan bawahannya di Agensi Detektif Bersenjata. Dia begitu baik, dan Dazai gagal melindungi kebaikan yang ia cintai itu. Napasnya seperti sia-sia ketika ditarik. Semua menjadi terasa salah, bagaimanapun Dazai memejamkan mata sewaktu melayat nisan yang membisu

Matanya memilih terpejam, karena Dazai tak pernah sanggup menghadapi kalimat Atsushi yang terngiang, setiap ia menatap pusara di depannya ini. Dazai tetap pergi untuk memenuhi rindu, walau ujung-ujungnya tidak terobati sama sekali.

"Apanya yang pahlawan coba ... jika aku pahlawan, Atsushi-_kun_ tidak mungkin berada di dalam sana."

Pada akhirnya Dazai bukan pahlawan siapa pun, bahkan untuk Oda Sakunosuke yang lebih dulu pergi sebelum Atsushi. Dazai tidak pernah menyelamatkan mereka. Ironinya adalah selalu ia yang diselamatkan, walau pemuda jangkung itu sangat ingin mati (sementara Oda atau Atsushi tidak demikian)

Mereka lebih pantas hidup lama, andaikata semesta tidak memainkan komedi selucu ini.

"Katamu aku dibiarkan hidup demi menemukan sesuatu yang berarti. Tetapi a–" Samar-samar di tengah deras hujan, ada tangisan pilu yang menghentikan monolog Dazai. Sekujur tubuhnya mendadak gemetar, karena ia masih takut membuka mata.

"A-ku ..."

"HUEEE ...! Hiks ... hiks ..."

Rasa takutnya kini berganti menjadi keterkejutan, dan Dazai bersyukur ia membuka mata.

_Keajaiban telah menunjukkan dirinya, tetapi Dazai tidak tahu bahwa panggung komedi belum berakhir. _

* * *

**Being Children to Notice Him**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: OOC, tyoo, gaje, feel ga sampe, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini, dan semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi.**

* * *

Usai membuka mata, tatapannya menemui punggung mungil yang mengenakan kemeja putih dengan tali hitam khas di kedua bahu–barusan sosok itu tidak ada di sini, maupun menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehadiran. Masih dalam posisi berlutut, Dazai mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih bahu sang bocah yang naik turun. Mata nila itu seketika menengok ke belakang, kala ia merasai sebuah sentuhan yang terasa familier, walau kepalanya kosong melompong.

"Kamu tersesat?" tanya Dazai yang kehabisan kata-kata. Bocah itu menggeleng membuat si penanya mengigit bibir sendiri–dia malah gemas bukan main.

"Enggak ... tahu ..."

"Orang tuamu?"

"Enggak ... tahu juga ..." jawabnya serak akibat terisak-isak. Dazai tahu pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu tidaklah berarti. Namun, bocah yang kelihatan linglung ini mustahil ia panggil 'Atsushi-_kun_' secara tiba-tiba, meskipun Dazai sangat menginginkannya.

"Mau ke apartemenku dulu? Kamu bisa sakit jika terlalu lama kehujanan."

Tak ada respons apa pun selama satu menit ke depan. Diamnya sang bocah Dazai artikan sebagai 'ya', sehingga ia langsung menggendongnya menuju apartemen. Hujan bertambah lebat membuat lalu lintas macet. Orang-orang sibuk berlindung di bawah toko. Hanya Dazai seorang yang cukup nekat untuk menerobosnya, bahkan membawa anak kecil seolah-olah membiarkan dia kedinginan.

Bukan salah Dazai yang tak bisa meramal hujan, juga tidak mengetahui kapan keajaiban bekerja. Bocah yang menyerupai Atsushi ini mungkin memang reinkarnasi dari bawahannya itu, karena mereka sangat mirip kecuali dalam tinggi badan.

"Lihat? Kita sudah sampai. Apartemenku memang kecil. Tetapi kuharap Atsu– maksudku kamu betah di sini."

Lagi. Hanya hening yang menjawabnya, meski kali itu Dazai baik-baik saja. Semenjak kematian Atsushi setahun lalu, bermonolog menjadi kebiasaan Dazai setiap melayat. Ia tentu bahagia ketika seseorang yang diajaknya bercakap memiliki diam yang nyata -bukan bisu karena tak berwujud, dan sosoknya sekadar terbayang dalam angan. Dazai rindu sentuhan ini. Rindu dengan segala hal yang kembali bangkit dari masa lalu mengenai Atsushi.

Terlalu banyak rencana yang terpikirkan, hingga Dazai tidak bisa melihat semuanya dengan utuh. Namun, satu hal terpenting adalah mereka bisa memulai lagi, dan hanya itu yang Dazai butuhkan.

"Kamu bisa sendiri?" Dazai sengaja membawanya ke kamar mandi usai tiba di apartemen. Bocah itu kembali diam entah berarti 'ya' atau 'tidak'. Tangannya justru meremas celana hitamnya seolah-olah menahan suatu perkataan.

"Baiklah~ Bagaimana kalau kita mandi bareng? Mengakrabkan diri sangat penting, lho."

Jadilah Dazai sekalian membantunya melepaskan baju. Selama mandi mereka tak bertukar kata, bahkan ketika busa sampo memasuki matanya bocah itu bergeming. Suasana asing ini membuat Dazai mengenang banyak cerita hingga terlena, sampai tangannya bergerak sendiri memeluk sang malaikat kecil yang sengaja Dazai sebut demikian.

"Ada apa?"

"Diammu itu membuatku berpikir mungkin _dia_ juga begini ketika kecil."

"Teman kakak?" Mendadak perut Dazai seperti dikelitik. Panggilan barunya sangat menggemaskan, juga sedikit aneh walaupun tidak masalah. Dazai ingin melangkah dari nol. Dilupakan pun memangnya kenapa, karena bocah ini mungkin saja hanya mirip dengan Atsushi?

"Lupakan saja~ Kakak sedang tidak jelas sehingga perilakunya aneh." Usai mengatakannya Dazai mencubit hidung sang bocah, sebelum membilas busa di kepala. Selain rambut dan tubuh, perban yang menyelimuti tubuh Dazai turut basah mengundang heran.

"Kenapa kakak memakai perban saat mandi?"

"Sudah kebiasaan sejak dulu. Anak kecil sepertimu memangnya tidak punya?"

"Membenci diri sendiri termasuk kebiasaan? Aku enggak ingat apa-apa. Tetapi kurasa hal tersebut sering kulakukan." Ada yang telah pergi dan memaksa kembali, walau kepulangannya ingin Dazai tolak. Sesuatu yang tak kasat mata itu bernama sendu, kemudian menjadi luka barulah sunyi.

Sunyi karena pada akhirnya, sebanyak apa pun sendu menjadi luka atau sebaliknya tetap saja tak terkatakan.

(Sekarang ini, dan sejak dulu sekali Dazai menyerupai Atsushi di masa lalu yang dipaksa terluka, tetapi enggan membaginya karena tidak bisa memercayai seseorang)

"Siapa namamu?"

"Nakajima ... Atsushi." Suara yang pelan itu nyaris saja tidak terdengar. Dazai menggendongnya lagi untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa air, kemudian mencubit pipi sang bocah entah bermaksud apa.

"Jika Atsushi-kun berkata seperti tadi, nanti kedua pipimu yang aku cubit." Sebelum bocah ini mengambil jatah mengambeknya, Dazai lebih dulu mencurinya dengan memajukan bibir. Atsushi tampak menarik ujung mulut ke atas, kemudian menutupnya untuk menyembunyikan tawa.

"Wajah kakak... kayak bebek."

"Makanya jangan diucapkan lagi. Masa Atsushi-kun tega membuat wajah setampan ini mirip bebek?" Kemeja Dazai mau tidak mau dipakaikan pada Atsushi. Tubuh mungil itu seperti tenggelam, gara-gara kerahnya menutupi wajah si bocah berambut perak.

"Bu-bukan maksudku ..."

"Canda, canda~ Mulai sekarang aku yang akan mencintai Atsushi-kun, supaya kamu tidak membenci dirimu sendiri lagi."

Selesai mandi pun hujan belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda mereda. Melihat Atsushi terus-menerus tersandung akibat kemeja kebesaran, Dazai memutuskan menggendongnya lagi menuju ruang tengah. Mereka duduk berhadap-hadapan entah ingin melakukan apa, karena jujur saja Dazai kehabisan ide. Ia sekadar memandangi mata nila Atsushi yang mengerjap-ngerjap, kemudian diputuskan sepihak oleh Atsushi gara-gara risi.

"Maaf merepotkan."

"Di mana-mana anak kecil memang merepotkan. Omong-omong kamu mau makan mi?" Sebelum mendapat jawaban Dazai lebih dulu beranjak. Seribu untung termosnya menyimpan stok air panas yang memadai, sehingga tak perlu repot-repot memasak.

"Boleh?"

"Telat kalau bertanya sekarang. Sudah aku tuang, lho." Dengan demikian mustahil Atsushi menolak. Namun, siapa sangka bocah ini lebih keras kepala dibandingkan suara gemuruh dari perutnya. Dazai jadi menghela napas karena ternyata; Atsushi belum sepenuhnya percaya.

"Aku tidak punya uang untuk membeli makanan enak. Sekarang ini kamu hanya boleh makan itu."

"Terima kasih ... Kak ... Kak ..."

"Ternyata aku belum kenalan, ya? Namaku Dazai Osamu. Salam kenal, Atsushi-_kun_," ujarnya sembari mengulurkan tangan. Meskipun sempat ragu dengan ajakan bersalaman itu, Atsushi menerimanya karena ia ingin tahu; seperti apa sentuhan Dazai akan menyapanya di kesempatan kedua.

Apakah meninggalkan kelembutan yang begitu akrab, atau menjadi asing bahkan usang tak terkira? Rasa dari sentuhan itu jatuh pada pilihan pertama, dan Atsushi seolah-olah memekarkan bunga matahari pada senyumannya yang cerah, menyenangkan, juga penuh haru karena dadanya merasai kepulangan–pulang kepada rumah yang dari jauh-jauh waktu, selalu tangisannya cari agar air matanya memiliki tempat bersandar.

Mungkin Dazai lah rumah itu. Atsushi yakin karena sekarang ini; tangannya enggan merelakan kepergian Dazai.

"Tangan Kak Dazai hangat. Aku ... sangat menyukainya." Atsushi mendadak enggan melepas genggaman. Suasana yang canggungnya perlahan mencair juga Dazai sambut dengan senyuman, dan kali ini ia menolak melepaskan Atsushi.

"Kenapa Atsushi-_kun _berpikir demikian?"

"Entahlah. Aku memang belum mengingat apa pun. Namun, kurasa diriku tahu kenapa aku berada di pemakaman." Dari seluruh destinasi di Yokohama, bocah itu memilih sebuah pusara dengan alasan yang samar, tetapi kini sangat meyakinkan. Mengingat tujuannya Atsushi kian melebarkan senyum, membuat Dazai meledak-ledak dalam euforia tak berbatas.

"Alasanku adalah karena aku ingin menemui seseorang. _Dia_ memiliki sosok seperti pahlawan. Akhir-akhir ini sering mengunjungi pemakaman, dan menangis di sana."

"Jadi kamu telah menemukannya?"

"Orang itu mungkin adalah Kak Dazai, meski aku tidak ingat kenapa. Tetapi, ada satu hal yang menggangguku saat menangis di pemakaman."

"Memangnya apa? Mungkin aku bisa membantu." Mendadak Atsushi melepas pegangan. Kebahagiaan di senyumannya sedikit memudar, dan tampak lebih tabah mendatangkan perasaan ganjil pada benak Dazai.

"Ada namaku di pusara itu. Apa sebenarnya aku ini hantu, ya?"

"Nama Nakajima Atsushi ada banyak. Palingan hanya seseorang yang kebetulan namanya mirip-mirip." Apa takdir akan murka jika Dazai mengelak dari kenyataan? Peduli setan mau reinkarnasi atau bukan, Dazai hanya menginginkan awal yang baru bersama Atsushi.

"Benar ... kah? Lalu kenapa aku menangis di depan sana?"

"Menangisi seseorang yang memiliki kemiripan denganmu tidaklah aneh. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, oke?" Salaman itu pasti membuat Atsushi luluh. Kali ini pun ia akan menerima Dazai yang ingin mengelus kepalanya, meski prediksi tersebut salah total karena Atsushi justru menepis tangannya.

"Kak Dazai ... bohong! Cahaya matamu jadi redup. Tidak berkilauan seperti saat Kak Dazai mengatakan, akan mencintaiku supaya aku enggak membenci diriku sendiri."

Waktu berhenti berputar bagi Dazai yang jantungnya mendadak beku. Air mata Atsushi seolah-olah mengakhiri segala ingin di benak Dazai, dan keinginan itu kembali menjadi angan tak sampai -terus menjauh, mengalihkan pandang, bahkan berpecahan agar Dazai meraih ampasnya saja. Harapan tersebut sengaja mengambil jarak, supaya Dazai tahu semuanya tinggal kesia-siaan belaka–tak ada awal untuk pendusta egois, selain akhir paling buntu.

"Jika aku jujur ... Atsushi-_kun _mau memaafkanku?" Rasa bersalah yang menghanguskan senyuman Dazai membuat Atsushi menambah sedu sedan. Ia terus menggeleng seolah-olah mengirim isyarat, 'aku tidak bermaksud melukaimu'.

"Kalau ... kalau boleh jujur ... a-aku hanya membenci Kak Dazai yang berbohong. Kamu ... rasanya Kak Dazai sering membohongiku, meskipun aku tahu itu demi kebaikanku."

"Kamu benar, Atsushi-_kun_. Setahun lalu dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, aku menyaksikanmu mati saat melindungiku dari serangan musuh." Luka yang tak pernah diikhlaskan itu kembali menggores matanya. Senyuman Dazai kini berbicara tentang rasa sakit yang sayangnya, terlalu lampau untuk ditangisi di masa sekarang.

"Melindungi ... Kak Dazai?"

"Ya. Setelah menyelamatkanku Atsushi-_kun_ berkata, 'Dazai-_san_ adalah pahlawanku. Karena itu, sekarang giliranku meskipun aku tidak pantas menjadi pahlawnmu'."

"Pahlawan?"

"Kemudian saat mengunjungi makammu untuk yang pertama kalinya, aku bertanya padamu, 'apa diriku memang tetap menjadi pahlawnmu, meski kali ini gagal menyelamatkanmu?'."

"Maaf telah meragukanmu. Padahal Atsushi-_kun_ selalu–", "Se-sebelumnya aku juga minta maaf pada Kak Dazai! Ceritamu tidak membuatku mengingat apa pun ... maaf," potong Atsushi sambil menundukkan kepala. Terkejut sekali pun Dazai segera menghilangkan jejaknya, agar mereka tetap normal.

Pada akhirnya masa lalu mereka masih tanda tanya. Atsushi tetap melupakan siapa itu Dazai–hanya mengingat rasa dari sentuhannya, dan Atsushi langsung menyatakan orang tersebut adalah Dazai karena di pemakaman tak ada pelayat lain.

Entah memang Dazai atau bukan. Sekarang ini Atsushi hanya perlu yakin Dazai adalah seseorang yang ingin ia temui.

"Ha ... hahaha ... ya, kalau begitu mau bagaimana lagi? Bagiku yang terpenting adalah Atsushi-_kun_ hidup kembali. Kita bisa memulai segalanya dari awal."

"Meskipun tidak mengingat apa pun, aku ingin mengatakan pahlawan tetaplah pahlawan sampai kapan pun. Hal seperti itu tidak akan berubah, seperti seseorang yang berharga bagi kita."

"Walau orang itu berubah?"

"Entah ini bisa dijadikan bukti atau tidak. Kalau dulu aku pernah hidup bersama Kak Dazai, kemudian mati karena melindungimu, lalu sekarang menjadi anak-anak. Meskipun diriku telah berubah, dan tidak mengingat apa pun tentangmu Kak Dazai tetap mencintaiku, bukan?"

"Kak Dazai pasti mencintaiku secara keseluruhan, sehingga kamu tak ragu untuk mengatakan itu walau aku berubah menjadi anak-anak."

"Atsushi ... _kun_ ..."

Bagaimana bisa Atsushi membenci dirinya yang sebaik ini? Kebaikan itu justru membuat ia kuat dalam meredakan badai. Bagian mananya yang sampah? Semua begitu indah hingga Dazai mau mempertahankan segalanya, dan tidak menyerah pada kehidupan yang membosankan.

"Lalu aku juga telah memutuskan sesuatu. Bagiku Kak Dazai memang seseorang yang ingin kutemui, terlepas dari semua itu benar atau salah." Suaranya sangat halus, juga meneduhkan hati. Namun, Dazai justru menutup mata karena ia tak sanggup, melihat Atsushi menangis di dalam senyuman.

"Bukan hanya Atsushi-_kun_. Aku juga ingin menemuimu sejak dulu sekali. Karena itu jangan pergi lagi. Ayo mulai semuanya dari awal!" Gelap ... bagaimanapun Dazai berusaha membuka pandang, matanya sempurna terpejam tanpa bisa kembali. Dazai sangat takut sekarang. Tangannya bahkan menggapai-gapai, walau sebatas mendapati kekosongan.

"Selain itu juga ... pastinya bukan hanya diriku di masa lalu yang menganggapmu pahlawan. Kak Dazai telah membawaku berlindung ke apartemenmu, bahkan membuatkan mi instan yang enak. "

"Apaan coba ...? Mi instan pasti selalu enak."

"Pasti Kak Dazai telah menolongku berkali-kali sebelumnya. Maaf hanya bisa membantumu sekali saja. Sebagai gantinya jangan disia-siakan, ya?"

"Soalnya ..."

_Soalnya ... apa?_

"Kemudian lain waktu ..."

_Lain waktu Atsushi-kun ingin melakukan sesuatu denganku, kah?_

"Jangan ..."

_Jangan apa? Katakan dengan jelas. _

"Menangis ... kamu ..."

"Baik."

_Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu soalnya. Suaramu ... hilang._

_Kumohon tinggallah sebentar lagi. Aku belum mengucapkan terima ..._

"Terima kasih, Atsushi-_kun_ ... aku sangat ingin mengucapkannya padamu."

Perlahan-lahan Dazai bisa membuka kembali pandangannya. Namun, tak ada meja bundar atau dua gelas mi instan yang menampakkan diri, selain nisan Nakajima Atsushi yang Dazai tiduri dalam hujan tak berkesudahan–masih sangat deras membuat Dazai kuyup, meski hatinya lebih basah dan tinggal membusuk dalam lautan air mata.

"Orang yang selalu mengunjungimu memang aku, Atsushi-_kun_. Apa kamu tidak apa-apa melupakan hal sepenting itu?"

"Kok kamu jadi jahat, sih? Tiba-tiba meninggalkanku tanpa menyelesaikan perkataanmu." Wajahnya memucat sekalipun Dazai tidak peduli. Seseorang pasti datang mencari dia, meskipun bukan Atsushi yang sekarang ini menghilang entah ke mana.

"Kembalilah dulu sebelum aku kesulitan bicara. Soalnya dingin sekali ... Atsushi-_kun_. Tubuhku beku sampai tidak bisa digerakkan."

Mungkin bukan seseorang yang menemukannya, melainkan malaikat maut berjubah hitam. Dazai tersenyum tipis membayangkan kemungkinan itu. Namun, dengan cepat meluruh lagi karena jika pusara Atsushi menjadi kuburannya, berarti Dazai menyia-nyiakan perjuangan dia.

"Mimpinya belum selesai ... Atsushi-_kun_. Bahkan kurang ... pan ... jang ..." _Kurang panjang karena belum menjadi kenyataan. _

Namun, semua hal memilih usai begitu saja. Dazai sudah lupa cara membuka mata, tetapi masih ingat bagaimana rasanya memakaikan kemeja pada Atsushi kecil.

* * *

_Punya mimpi seindah itu dalam kenyataan yang pahit berarti diberkati, bukan? _

_Mati sekalipun bukan berarti sia-sia, karena mimpi itu telah mewujudkan keinginan Dazai untuk menemui Atsushi. _

* * *

Tamat.

* * *

A/N: Awalnya mau publish DaAku sekalian, tapi aku harus edit fic saint seiya juga dan edit 3 fic bikin waktu bucinku nonton SS berkurang wkwkw (ini aja ngetik A/N sambil main game BSD). oke thx buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, review, atau numpang lewat doang. aku menghargai apapun yang kalian berikan padaku~ and thx for review! itu motivasi banget yang bakal selalu aku SS hehehe.


End file.
